1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication in a wireless power system, and more specifically, to systems, device, and methods for forward link signaling from a transmitter to a receiver in a wireless power system.
2. Background
Approaches are being developed that use over the air power transmission between a transmitter and the device to be charged. These generally fall into two categories. One is based on the coupling of plane wave radiation (also called far-field radiation) between a transmit antenna and receive antenna on the device to be charged which collects the radiated power and rectifies it for charging the battery. Antennas are generally of resonant length in order to improve the coupling efficiency. This approach suffers from the fact that the power coupling falls off quickly with distance between the antennas. So charging over reasonable distances (e.g., >1-2 m) becomes difficult. Additionally, since the system radiates plane waves, unintentional radiation can interfere with other systems if not properly controlled through filtering.
Other approaches are based on inductive coupling between a transmit antenna embedded, for example, in a “charging” mat or surface and a receive antenna plus rectifying circuit embedded in the host device to be charged. This approach has the disadvantage that the spacing between transmit and receive antennas must be very close (e.g. mms). Though this approach does have the capability to simultaneously charge multiple devices in the same area, this area is typically small, hence the user must locate the devices to a specific area.
As will be appreciated by a person having ordinary skill in the art, wireless power systems may be configured to enable communication between a transmitter and a receiver. Conventional communication methods of wireless power systems may include out-of-band communication or detuning a receiver, a transmitter, or both. A need exists to enhance communication between a transmitter and a receiver in a wireless power system.